Chokechain
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: After a small battle with Von Doom, having his scepter stolen, and losing his magic, all in one day, mind you, Loki is told he has to stay with Avengers. Deciding to make the best of it, and make as much mischief as he can, he becomes fast-friends with Tony, the only one that seems to be able to keep up with his wit. FROSTIRON. COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah…So….What's up guys…? Hehe…I have been grounded for a while…. IT WAS TOTALLY INJUSTIFIED and I could go on a Loki-worthy rant …but I'll spare you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. Again, duh.

Warnings: Slash, don't like, don't read.

Tony x Loki

Summary: Dr. Doom goes to Loki, seeking an alliance. Loki, obviously, is not impressed and goes on a long rant about Doom's questionable intelligence level. One thing leads to another and, of course, the Avengers show up. Distracted briefly by his brother, Loki is hit by Doom…and wakes up missing his septor, surrounded by the Avengers, and without his magic… He is told that he will have to live with the Avengers indefinitely…Well, he decides, this is going to be fun…

AND YES I KNOW THERE ARE A LOT OF THESE OUT THERE. IDC. I WROTE ONE ANYWAYS.

Line Break~~~~~~~

Tony hated when people interrupted him. Pepper and Bruce were the only two that never got smacks on the back of their heads for it. On rare occasions, Rhodey and Happy could get away with just a small glare. But Tony could not _stand _when people interrupted him when he was in science mode.

But it always seemed that every time he got into one of those beloved moods, when he would lock himself in his workshop for days without surfacing, the alarm would go off and Jarvis would inform the Avengers where and what the problem was.

"Sir, so sorry. But it seems that Loki Laufeyson just so happens to be causing problems, of a sort, with the villain, Victor Von Doom , in the middle of Central Park." Jarvis informed Tony, who let out an almost in-human growl.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony grumbled. He could already hear the others hurrying down the steps to meet him at the launch pad.

Tony ran to his suit and stood still, as best he could, as the suit came together.

LOKI 3rd person POV. ~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was officially sick of this…Von Doom character. Frankly, he was annoying. And arrogant. Loki sighed and finally held up a hand to silence the taller man.

"Do shut up. Honestly, your attempt at an alliance was feeble at best. And in no way do I believe you'd "never betray me" as you stated earlier in your…slightly mind-numbing babble of speech. Obviously, you did little to no research on who I even _am._ I am _the _lie smith. The silver-tongued God of mischief, lies, fire, chaos, and trickery. For the love of all things that are, or consider themselves, to be 'super-villains", please do not think yourself coy or cunning in you feeble attempt at gaining my "trust" just so you could undoubtedly try to steal my power if I would ever let my guard down."

Von Doom was left speechless. Then his face contorted into unattractive anger. An electric-looking energy swelled between his hands and he shot the crackling ball of light at Loki, who leapt away easily, with all the grace of a pissed-off panther. Green magic swirled around Loki as he and Doom began circling each other.

That was when the Avengers conveniently showed up. Iron Man landed with a dull metal ringing sound, setting Hawkeye down quickly, both of them immediately dropping into fighting stances. Thor landed beside them, grasping his hammer, as always. And finally, the Hulk, having simply leapt from a tall, nearby building, landed on Hawkeye's other side, setting down the Black Widow and Captain. Their landings weren't exactly gentle, making Loki inwardly giggle.

Von Doom whirled on them and shot an energy ball at Captain America, who not-so-easily deflected it with his star-spangled shield.

"Brother! Who is this foe?" Thor thundered, quite literally, as the sky began to darken. Loki rolled his emerald eyes and sighed, deciding to humor Thor for a short while. Just until he could defeat Doom.

"This would be Victor Von Doom. And I was just about to kill him, so your…assistance…is not required." But apparently it was. While Loki had been distracted by Thor, Von Doom had been aiming for Loki's back.

The silvery orb of energy hit Loki right between the shoulder blades. He let out a sharp, strangled cry. His metal armor did nothing to protect him as the energy ebbed into his back.

"Bugger." he groaned before falling face-first into the grass, completely knocked out. Von Doom vanished in a blast of electrical energy, Loki's dropped scepter disappearing with him. The Avengers hurried forward to stand around Loki's unconscious body. Iron Man gently put a metal-clad foot on loci's hip and rolled the god over…quite unceremoniously.

Loki groaned loudly and rasied a hand above his face to shield his eyes from the daylight. Thor knelt beside Loki. "Brother, are you okay?"

"Yes, you dim-witted Neanderthal!" Loki growled, trying to blast Thor away from him using magic. But the glowing green light fizzled and died in Loki's palm. Both Gods stared at loci's hand in disbelief,

Tony let his faceguard come up and decided to sum up the entire situation in one sentence.

"Well. . .this isn't good."

Clint face-palmed. Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

**I know I have several stories going right now but I have writing this for a while and then I got grounded and it was the only thing I could do to kill time so it quickly became my main priority. The story is quite long already and I will probably update maybe tomorrow or the next day. Depends on if I go to my dads house tomorrow or not. I probably will though so…Yup. **

**And I just wanted to add that when I was writing the battle scene, Run This Down by Rihanna came on and I just thought it was perfect for the mood. :p Much Loki-Love, Kamryn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates! Yayyyyy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…They are like crack….to me….PLEASE! *dies***

**A New Way To Bleed [Photek Remix] by Evanescence is AMAZING. Just sayin.**

Loki was quickly becoming sick. Apparently, this little incident was seen as "very serious" according to Nick Fury…with a few expletives taken out. Loki didn't know it was possible for someone to yell so loudly through the tiny speakers of a phone.

They were all loaded into a cargo plane and told they were on their way to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier. Loki wasn't exactly fond of that…machine. He was sitting in a small corner by himself, trying not to groan in pain, and holding his head in his hands. He felt like he was going to vomit but every time he thought it was about to happen, his stomach would settle, then start churning again. His head throbbed. His whole body ached. Then it really did happen. Loki grabbed a dingy white bucket from under one of the tiny, uncomfortable seats. With the bucket set in his lap, his stomach rejected all of it's contents. He wiped his mouth weakly, but in vain. A small dry heave sent his stomach reeling again. When this most recent bout was done, he coughed, cleared his throat, and spit foul-tasting saliva into the bucket. He saw and vaguely sensed the Avengers move to stand around him, inspecting him. He felt Thor sit beside him and brush a few pieces of ebony hair out of his face. Loki groaned and shoved the bucket back under the seat. HE ignored the Avengers' strange looks as he leaned away from Thor and laid down across the bench of seats, casually kicking Thor off the end of the bench, and stretching out his legs. Thor grumbled as everyone else laughed and returned to their seats.

**Just a quick update. But Fury will make the big decision next chapter :pp YAY! Then its time for Frostiron…and more Frostiron…and more Frostiron. xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyouuuu tooo **EternalNight435**, for the big bag of crack reviews, **Autobot Firekat**, **

Kowy, **anddd** LaviniaBlackthorn **for allll your wonderful reviews. **

**And now for the chappie…. P.S. I finally figured out the rest of the plot for this story Rawr… omg, just wait its sooooo GOODDDD…. **

**Warnings: This chapter gets a bit steamy..If you guys think it should be changed to M than let me know cuz that would be fine.**

**Note: They are in the main room of the Helicarrier….I don't know what its called so im just gonna say it's the main control/conference room.**

**AND NICK HAS ALREADY LEFT. Sorry to those of you who like him. **

Everyone was silent. Loki was to stay in the Avengers' mansion? It might teach him a lesson or two?

What the hell was Fury thinking? One of the people that everyone expected to flip out was Loki, but when he was silent, everyone turned to see if he was even still there. He had simply fallen asleep at the conference table. The second person they expected to be mad was Tony. It was his house, after all.

Tony just let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed at his forehead. He stood and walked from the room, mumbling something about gods of chaos fucking his day up.

**(I was going to end it here but figured that was cruel.) **

**In The Avengers Mansion.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tony flopped into the soft leather chair in front of his desk. He always went to his workshop when he was mad.

Sighing, he called to Jarvis.

"Yes, sir." His AI system responded in his posh British voice.

"Bring up live security cam feeds on Loki."

"Certainly, sir."

Three holographic screens popped up. The middle screen, the largest, showed Loki's bedroom. It was a corner camera so it had the biggest viewing range of all three cameras. Loki stood with his back to the camera. Tony leaned forward in his seat and touched the opposite diagonal corners of the screen and stretched it to show what was happening at a larger scale. Loki was undressing.

Tony almost ended the video feeds but was already too intrigued.

Loki shrugged off his long black leather duster. A few pieces of leather and metal later, Loki stood in just his skin-tight black leather pants and a vivid green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Loki ran his hands through his shoulder-length black hair, groaning quietly. He suddenly pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor, and leaving his hair all ruffled.

Tony unconsciously licked his lips. Loki turned around. Now that Tony could see his pale face, his throat went completely dry.

Loki started to untie the small cord that laced his leather pants shut. Tony's eyes widened and he gulped. Loki's pants loosened on his hips and Tony's breath hitched. That was when Loki's eyes flashed up and met Tony's. Loki's eyes seemed to glow through the screen and bore into Tony's mind.

Loki chuckled. "I may not have my advanced magical capabilities at the moment, Mr. Stark…But I am still a _god_."

Tony stared at the screen in shock. "W-What?" he yelled. Loki simply laughed and started walking towards the bathroom door. When he reached it, he paused and turned back to the camera.

"Not that it wasn't flattering…" he smiled, whirling into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Tony finally leaned back in his chair, running a shaky hand through his hair.

'That little bastard…" he whispered. The screens faded away as Tony pondered what had just happened. He moved to stand up but quickly realized his big…problem….

He had quite the hard-on. Sighing, he mumbled to Jarvis, "Lock the doors."

"Of course, sir."

**? Wha'd ya think? HUH? HUUUUUUUUUUUH? Yeah…I had to write this on the family computer in my living room and my whole family is in here watching a Phillies game. Every time someone walked by I had to minimize the screen. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two updates in one day? Hellz yup xD I just couldn't leave my pretties without more.**

**And thank you to ** **for your hilarious review. I read the thing about your head imploding and literally snorted on the tea that I was drinking.**

**Oh, and guess what im watching right now guys….**

**IF YOU GUESSED IRON MAN 2 …you'd be correct. XD damn, I love me some robert downey jr. **

Loki shut the bathroom door and sighed. He wondered what the hell Stark had been doing. Then he realized that he could use this against Thor. The big, blonde oaf was extremely over-protective of his "baby brother". This was the perfect opportunity to cause some chaos.

But mischief would have to wait a few minutes, for he was in need of a shower. His stomach was still a bit iffy so he was trying to take it easy. He pulled- more like peeled -off his leather pants, and stepped into the shower. He started the water and made it scalding hot. The water massaged his tense back. He was shocked at Fury's decision but also relieved.

Without his magic or scepter, he had practically no way of protecting himself from Doom, who was presumably very pissed off and dangerous at the moment, and any other person who wanted Loki dead.

Staying with the Avengers was the best way of protecting himself for the time being.

And, hey, maybe he could learn a few of their weaknesses while he was at it.

But, first things first: Seduce Stark.

**Do you love me? Yes? Good…. Phase one of World Domination plan B is almost complete…Initiate phase two ahead of schedule. . . Huh? Oh, that was just nothing… *whistles*….**

**Again…. TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY. I'll let you love me. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATES ARE LIKE RAINBOWWWS.. Yes? Yes.**

**And guess what I just drew? Tim Drake…as in Robin…from The DC universe…. Yup… Been a while since I've drawn anything from that… But yup….**

**And onto the story! This chapter might get a bit crazy and sorry for any ooc-ness. :p **

Tony slept horribly that night. He tossed and turned, tangling his dark blue sheets around his feet. He woke up screaming, from nightmares about his time in that dank cave as a prisoner of war.

In the morning, he had dark bags under his eyes and wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods.

He stumbled into the kitchen, heading immediately to the coffee maker. Everyone else sat around the kitchen table already, of course, excluding Loki. Tony filled his mug to the brim with black coffee.

Sitting down next to Natasha, he pulled a small flask. He poured a fair amount of amber liquid into the coffee. He shrugged in response to several questioning stares.

"Gin." He answered their unasked questions.

Natasha scoffed and went back to her waffles. Clint rolled his eyes but looked a bit jealous. Bruce just sighed and went back to his equations. Steve grunted in polite disgust. Thor gave a small chuckle at his friends antics.

That was when Loki walked in. Everyone automatically tensed on instinct, even Thor.

Tony gulped. Loki was bare-chested and only wore _very _low-slung , skin-tight leather pants. Loki looked around for a short moment before walking to the fridge and pouring himself a glass of milk, like he was perfectly at ease amidst the dangerous group of heroes.

Loki sat in between Thor and Tony, at the only available seat. He ignored the stares of suspicion. Hawkeye was the first to break the tense silence.

'So. . .what were you doing in the park with Doom in the park anyways? First date didn't go so well?" Clint joked, chuckling with Natasha. Tony snorted. Thor's eyebrows furrowed.

Loki let out a sharp laugh. "Close enough… He was making a, quite frankly, pathetic and almost insulting attempt at an alliance. I have no doubt that he would have eventually betrayed me… But I guess none of that matters now… Because I am without my magic and he has my scepter.. . ." Loki sighed, resting his head in his palm. Tony's eyes narrowed.

That was when Pepper and Coulson (**He's ALIIIIVE! Lol) **walked in. Tony expected her to shriek or do something Pepper-y, but seemed fine. She also had a huge stack of papers in her arms. Tony groaned loudly. He hated paperwork. Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"Aren't you surprised to see Loki here?" he asked her incredulously. Pepper shrugged.

"Nope. Phil told me everything." She turned to Tony, who was grinding his teeth because she had said "Phil." He was still trying to convince everyone that Coulson's first name was Agent. She wasn't helping his cause.

Pepper set the tower of papers in front of Tony. Handing a "Stark Industries" pen, she said, "Now, Tony. I have to go to a meeting with Hammer Tech about having someone from Stark take over during Justin's jail time. While I'm gone, I need you to look through these papers and sign where it's needed."

"Why can't you do it?" Tony whined childishly, pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows. Pepper sighed.

"Tony, I told you. I have a meeting to go to."

"But it's with _Hammer Tech_! it's not like it's going to be a very long meeting. . ."

Pepper seemed to actually think about it for a minute. 'Well…"

Tony grinned hopefully. Pepper sighed again. She grabbed the papers and poked Tony's cheek.

"If I'm doing this paperwork then you have to do something productive today too." She demanded. Tony looked around for a minute as if looking for something to do. He eyed Loki's leather pants for a long moment.

"I'll take Loki shopping!" Tony hollered happily. The god of chaos sputtered and turned to Tony in confusion. Everyone did. Tony shrugged.

"Well, now that he'll be _staying_ with us, it's likely that he'll be _seen _with us. He needs some "Midgardian" clothes to wear, I'd take Thor, too, but he's all set with jeans and flannels." Tony explained. Pepper nodded slowly.

"Sure. If Loki even wants to." Pepper said. Every head turned to Loki. He slowly nodded. Tony grinned.

Soon, everyone was done eating and was starting to disperse. Pepper and Coulson had already gone. Tony looked at Loki.

"Meet me in the living room in ten minutes." He said, then practically skipped from the room. Loki sighed.

**So? Was it OOC? I wrote this and the next chapter before I had the plot figured out soo…Theres no form of progression in the plot except for Tony and Loki getting closer through shopping. Lol :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHAT I GOT TODAY? AVENGERS TRADING CARDS….My gods, they are amazzzing! Every card with Loki's faces on it makes me squeal….. Quite loudly…**

**And guess what I stole from my seven year old cousin the other day? Iron Man and Hulk action figures.….And then I made them hump….*whistles innocently* But yea…..**

**Warnings: This chapter contains shopping…so….expect non-descriptive descriptions…**

**And I based the stores off the ones that I go to at my mall….which is a tiny one-story strip mall that's currently in the process of initiating a slow, painful death. THEY TOOK HOT TOPIC OUT AND PUT IN A SHOE STORE. I hate whoever made that decision. But moving on…..**

**Here is the story… :D. . . **

Up in his room, Loki pondered what he should wear. He knew at least not to wear all his leather and metal armor in Midgardian public. The black leather pants, he figured, were okay enough.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his dark boots. Leaning over, he plucked his green cotton shirt from the floor. He pulled it on and stood, automatically pushing the long sleeves up to his elbows.

Loki walked to a small mirror on the wall, making sure his hair was combed back perfectly. Fixing a tiny piece of unruly hair, he sighed for the umpteenth time.

Loki made a point of showing up in the living room three minutes late. Tony sat on the leather couch, watching some type of Midgardian sport. Clint, Steve, and Thor sat around the room, screaming at the television in unison. Loki cleared his throat impatiently. Clint simply shushed him, earning an indignantly quirked eyebrow.

Tony slowly, reluctantly pulled himself from the couch and finally gave Loki his full attention. Loki eyed the taller man's clothing. A black t-shirt that read "Metallica", blue jeans, and a pair of black 'Converse' sneakers.

Loki wondered what Metallica was, but after inspecting Tony's shirt a bit further, he gathered that it was a rather popular Midgardian rock band.

Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Loki nodded and walked out the door that Stark held open for him. Tony led him to a small black sports car with the top already down. Stark actually jumped over the door to get in.

"Wow." Loki stated. How wonderfully cliché was this man?, Loki thought. He made a show of slowly opening his door and sliding in like a _normal _person. Tony simply snorted at him, starting the car up.

"Jarvis?" He spoke, stroking his goatee.

"Yes, sir?" The British voice spoke through the speakers of the car, making Loki jump lightly. He still wasn't used to all the technology of Earth.

"Play the Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine. Please?" He requested.

"Of course, sir."

The song started just as Tony pulled out.

"happiness hit her….like a train on a track…." Tony sang along, not noticing how Loki was staring at him. . …Or pretending not to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME LAPSE!LIKE A BOSS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, they were at a huge strip mall. Tony led Loki, who was trying not to call attention to himself, which was hard because he was being pulled around by _Tony Stark, _to a dark store.

The walls were painted black and it was crammed but oddly cozy. 'Hot Topic' the sign read in jagged crimson letters. Loki pushed past Tony as if in a trance. Tony chuckled.

He'd had a feeling that Loki would like this place.

When Loki found The Avengers merchandise, he burst into laughter. He picked up an action figure of himself and showed Tony, who laughed out loud. Tony joined Loki at the shelf of toys and they found an action figure for every one of the Avengers.

Tony immediately dropped one of each into their basket.

**(I know Hot Topic doesn't have baskets. But I needed it for this story. So nah :P)**

Loki looked up and saw the wall full of t-shirts with their faces on them.

_**ANOTHER TIME LAPSE…..WHEE…..!**_

By the time they left Hot Topic, they both had several bags on their arms. The woman, or man, Loki really couldn't tell, behind the counter had been shocked to see a known super-villain getting things bought for him by Tony Stark, a known super-hero. But, oddly enough, she/he hadn't questioned them.

The next place they stopped at was called 'Journey's' and it mostly sold shoes, it seemed.

They left with three bags, each containing a different pair of shoes.

They only went to one more store in the mall. It was called 'Spencer's Gifts' and Loki decided even _he _wasn't old enough to see some of the things in the back half of the store. Tony received a sharp slap on the arm for laughing at the heavy blush that covered Loki's cheeks when they left.

The car was parked on the complete opposite end of the mall, so the walk was long and slow. People were finally started noticing that it was Tony _fucking _Stark walking around with _Loki._ Cameras snapped and mothers turned their children away when Loki passed. Loki could have sworn that he saw paparazzi.

When they finally reached the car, the bags just barely fit into the trunk. Loki huffed, thoroughly tired out from the whole experience. He decided he didn't mind having things bought for him, but all the attention they got was ridiculous. Did Tony have to deal with this his whole life?

Tony sighed once he sat in the car beside Loki.

"One more stop." he smiled. Loki looked at him in disbelief.

"Stark- er- Tony, what more could I possibly need? And I don't even want to know how much money we just spent. " Loki worried. Tony chuckled and put a hand on Loki's thigh.

"Relax, Reindeer Games. It's no skin off my back. And, you need an iPod." Tony laughed, unconsciously moving his thumb in slow, soothing circles on Loki's leg.

Loki blushed and shifted his leg out of Stark's reach, clearing his throat. "Um…a what?"

Tony laughed, not seeming fazed at the subtle rejection at all. "You'll see."

**THIRD TIME LAPSE….Yay. Whoo. Even I'm getting sick of these…Lol**

An hour later, they were _finally home. No one else was home, it seemed, as Tony and Loki carried all the bags from the car to Loki's official bedroom. _

_Tony had insisted on buying Loki new sheets and after pulling them onto the bed, Loki had to admit the all black silk-clad bed looked very inviting. _

_But Tony demanded that they hang up all the posters they'd bought at Spencer's. _

_Twenty posters later, they were out of things to hang up. Then they remembered all the clothes. That took another twenty minutes._

_When they were done, Loki fell into his bed. Doing this without magic was hard, he realized. The only bag they hadn't touched was the one full of Avengers action figures. Tony sat on the edge of the huge bed and slapped a hand down onto Loki's thigh, earning a gasp and a black pillow to the face. Tony laughed, grabbed Loki's hand, and hauled him downstairs to the kitchen. He dumped the bag onto the table, letting the dolls fall onto the glass. _

_Tony walked to the counter and grabbed a pair of scissors, as Loki picked up his own action figure and inspected it. He was surprised at how much it actually looked like him._

_Loki waited patiently as Tony tore the plastic boxes to shreds getting the toys out. When all the figurines were set on the table, Tony looked at the ripped-up boxes a bit smugly. Loki scoffed at the genius, drawing his attention again. _

"_. . .Wanna play with them?…" He asked. Tony almost started to regret asking that as Loki looked up at him with a bright smile and mischief-filled eyes. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea,,,My day sucked…. A lot…. I had to sit here all day with no internet connection until my **_**mother **_**got home from work. And there wasn't anything to eat. It sucked. A lot.**

**BUT! Never fear, for my mother has returned and with her, she brought the little plug-in thingy that somehow gives us internet connection…. **

**AND Guess what my desktop background is right now? SCIENCE BROS! .. . . its so cuuuuute. **

**And, yes, I ship that hardcore. I will go down with that Ship…**

**And for anyone that's read the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series… I also ship Hades and Nico together…..I don't care if its full-on incest…..They're hot for each other and you know it. :p**

**And I just have to ponder why there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING with Minos x Nico. I cannot be the only one that sees the pairing there. Minos was a mean, greedy, ghostly, bastard that manipulated Nico for his powers. Nico was an innocent, little, gothic boy with daddy issues and a burning need to not feel useless. See my point?**

**But on with story. :D ACTION FIGURES WHOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

When Clint, Natasha, Thor, Steve, and Bruce got home from one of the most boring meetings of their lives, they expected a quiet house. What they definitely did not expect to see was a totally trashed living room.

The couch was knocked backwards, the coffee table was upside-down, and the armchair was on it's side. Loud music blasted from hidden speakers and Clint recognized it as "Chokechain" by 3oh!3. **( ;D )**

That was when Loki ran down the steps, closely followed by Tony. The two men completely ignored the five people standing, stunned, in the doorway. Both men were panting breathlessly, smiles across their faces, their hands loaded with several different action figures.

Tony's Metallica shirt was ripped at three different spots, but he didn't seem to mind…or notice. Just then, the song "Check It Out" by Nicki Minaj came on.

Tony held out an action figure….Of Iron Man,

'Oh, lord,…' thought Natasha.

"You'll never take me alive!" Loki shouted, also holding out a miniature (and plastic) version of himself. It didn't surprise Natasha anymore.

"Who says we want you alive?" Tony-doll bluffed.

"Oh, Tony." Loki-doll sighed, "Of what fun would I be to you if I were dead?"

"Well….None."

"Precisely." Loki-doll said smugly. That was when Tony carelessly dropped his doll and gently tackled Loki to the rug.

"Don't get smug with me, Mister!" Tony scolded playfully. Loki laughed out loud.

"Oh! Oh-No! I'm so scared! Im practically quivering in my boots!" Loki mocked. Tony chuckled and pinned Loki's hands above his head. "You're damn right, you are." He said gruffly.

Natasha decided that she'd seen enough. She stalked forward and grabbed a remote of the floor. Clicking a button, she turned off the music just as "Secret Valentine" by We The Kings came on. Tony sat up indignantly, straddling Loki's hips. "Hey! I like that song!"

"M-Me, too!" Loki giggled from under Tony.

Tony stood and held out a hand to help Loki up. When the God noticed the others, still standing in the doorway, he blushed bright pink and all laughter dried up. He cleared his throat and bent to gather the action figures.

"I'll…..I'll just be in my room." he grumbled, stalking up the stairs, and heading towards his room. Tony sighed, running a hand through his thick auburn hair.

"He is so moody sometimes…" He grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

Natasha rolled her eyes. She could tell this was quickly going to become interesting.

"Hey, lover boy! Stop acting like a clueless teenager…And I want this living room cleaned up in the next hour, got it? And NO robots. You caused it, you clean it up. . .Now.. I think I'm going to take a nap." She turned on her heel and disappeared up the stairs.

Tony stuck his tongue out at her back. Clint and Steve rolled their eyes, passing Tony with small pas on the shoulder, as if humoring him as a fellow male. Bruce, sighed, and turned to the stairs that led to Tony's workshop, which had been half-converted into Bruce's lab for the time being.

Thor was staring at the floor in confusion. He walked past Tony without any acknowledgment at all, wondering why his own baby brother hated him so much that Loki would hide his joy from him. Thor went off to his room, too.

Tony sighed, and bent to flip the couch back to its proper position.

**Yay! Action figures were fun until Natasha RUINED it! But we still love her. . . **

**So what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW. Even if you hates it. IM SORRY ITS SO OOC BUT IT HAD TO BE SUPER FLIRTY FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So do u guys like updates? Yes? Well, good. **

**I'm dog-sitting for a couple days…So YAY for random occurrences with Snickers (the dog- I didn't name him- I wanted to name him Tony…for obvious reasons.) that cause inspiration.**

**Yup. And I really, really love reviews… And the ones you guys give are amazing but could you give me some constructive criticism? I really try to take that stuff to heart and try to improve my writing.**

**But yea. So here's the next chapter.**

**Might suck, might not. I've been depressed.**

* * *

When all the furniture was back to it's proper place, Tony looked at the pre-sunset through the wall of windows.

"Jarvis, what's the time?" He asked, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"It's 6:37, sir. Would you like me to wake the others for dinner?" Jarvis questioned.

Tony thought for a few moments. He kinda felt bad for making the others stress.

"Um…No, I'll just go pick up a pizza or two. Let them sleep." And besides, Tony had always hated being woken from afternoon naps. He figured he'd bring Loki with…The slightly bi-polar god was actually pretty good company when he wasn't hell-bent on ruling man-kind. He was the only one in the mansion besides Pepper that could keep up with his sarcasm and moods. Bruce was a close competitor but the man just didn't get snippy. He always ended the sarcasm battles and rolled his eyes at Tony's eyes…Much unlike Loki, who would simply always have the perfect come-back to one of Tony's slightly insulting jokes. Pepper was never really around any more since they'd broken off their relationship. They had both quickly discovered that they just didn't…mesh. At least, not in _that _way. They were more like brother and sister than anything. He loved Pepper, he really did but they were nothing more than best friends.

Thinking of Loki…made his chest hurt oddly… Tony thought of what had happened last night. He'd expected a few awkward glances, at the very least, but all he had received all day was pure ignorance. Not once had Loki hinted about how he had practically been stalked by Tony last night. It was odd…and insulting. Tony wasn't one to jump to conclusions but Loki's behavior last night had been…downright tempting. Tony had self-restraint…or so he thought.

Tony sighed again, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He need to stop thinking like this. It wasn't healthy.

He took the steps two at a time, like he always did. Just because he feared what Loki's body offered, didn't mean he was going to avoid the god. Tony refused to give him that satisfaction. So, he was still going to see if Loki wanted to go get pizzas with him.

Tony knocked lightly on the wooden door, silence being the only response. Tony let out a huff of breath and slowly eased the door open. His breath became small clouds in the air in front of him. It was _freezing!_ The whole room had a blue-ish tint, as if everything literally _was_ frozen. Tony looked to the floor and saw Loki's discarded shirt. Looking to the bed, he saw Loki laying their, all the covers were pushed to the edges of the bed, not touching him at all. But…It wasn't Loki…but it was. He was just _blue. _

Tony gasped softly, taking slow steps towards the frost-giant. All the cold in the room seemed to come from Loki's body. Tony was starting to shiver but Loki's slumbering body looked quite content in the cold. Tony reached the edge of the bed and sat gently, trying not to jostle the mattress too much. Tony reached out and gingerly let his finger tips graze the blue skin of Loki's shoulder. He jerked his hand away, shocked by just how _cold _Loki's skin was.

Slowly, he reached out again, and this time he was prepared for the cold. Loki's skin didn't feel any different than when it did when he looked human. It was still soft, with long, dancer's muscles just beneath. Tony let his palm massage Loki's shoulder lightly, then slowly moved his hand down, onto the god's chest. Intricate patterns swirled across Loki's whole body, in a paler, silvery blue color. He was beautiful. A work of art. Tony gulped. He stared at Loki's face, noticing the slightly parted lips and silvery half-circle on his forehead.

Tony jerked his hand away from Loki and launched himself from the bed when Loki groaned and rolled over, still asleep. Tony nearly laughed out loud at his reaction. He stepped forward again and palmed at Loki's smooth back, massaging the unconscious god. He received soft sighs and moans as a reward. Tony's hands moved unconsciously lower. He felt the muscles relaxing, his body losing tension slowly. It was when Tony's hands were firmly massaging Loki's _ass, _and Loki gave a strangled, breathless sort odd cry that Tony launched himself from the bed.

What the _fuck _had he been thinking? This was Loki! The god of mischief and lies, for gods' sakes.

Tony had slept with many a few undesirable people but this was ridiculous. Then he realized what he had just thought. Slept with? No, No, No, No, sir, he did not wan to sleep with Loki.

Tony just blanched, and rushed from the room.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was he getting himself into?

* * *

The pizza shop he went to was a personal favorite. It was small, secluded, and Tony knew the owner. Back in his high school days, Tony and the other "nerds" had hung out here, to escape the skeptical eyes of Jocks and Cheerleaders. Tony could have had anyone person he chose in school, but back then, shockingly enough, he'd had morals. He guessed he still had a few, but definitely not when it came to hooking up.

Strolling up to the counter, he ordered two large pizzas, one meat lovers, and one pepperoni and cheese. Turning and walking off to the side a bit to wait for his pizzas, he spotted the salt and pepper hair of an old friend.

"Reed?" He questioned, catching the attention of Mr. Fantastic himself. Reed turned around in his seat an caught sight of Tony.

"Tony? Oh, my god, Its been forever since I've seen you!" he stood from his table and gave Tony a small one-armed hug. Pulling a chair up, he sat Tony down at the already occupied table.

"Hey, Tony!" Johnny Storm greeted through a mouth-full of pizza. Sue slapped his arm gently, scoldingly and turned to Tony with a bright smile.

"Tony, it's been so long!" They hugged quickly and Tony shared a quick hand-shake with Ben.

Reed sighed, and gave Tony an apologetic look.

"Sorry we weren't there to help The Avengers when that Loki guy attacked, we were stuck battling Von Doom in Japan." Reed apologized. Tony shook his head. "No! No, that's fine. I mean, we managed. Actually, we're on, uh, relatively good-ish terms with Loki now. . ."

Reed just stared at him, along with the rest of the table. "How did you manage that. From all the video clips we've seen…The guy was a raging lunatic."

"Well, yes, but when he isn't…being bi-polar…He's, uh, pretty cool. I guess."

"Wow." Johnny mumbled. Then he and Ben became engrossed in a mini food fight. Tony stared blatantly at the two friends. One, made of entirely orange-ish rock. And the other, the poster child for gay teen. Best friends. How? Ben and Johnny suddenly became the participants of a major game of "footsies" under the table, unaware that everyone could tell. Tony stared at the…couple? Sue sighed and went back to her salad. Reid just smiled at Tony again and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm having a benefit for a small village we managed to practically demolish while fighting Doom last week. It's tomorrow night…Why don't you bring your whole gang? I know we all really want to meet them." Reed smiled hopefully at Tony who grinned back.

"Definitely. We'll be there." Just then, Tony's last name was called and he stood, saying his goodbyes to the team of fellow superheroes. At the name "Stark" several heads popped up and Tony sighed as he heard cameras clicking and whispers. He was too famous for his own good sometimes.

* * *

When Tony walked through the front door, with two boxes of pizza, it was like a telepathic signal went through the house. Not three minutes after setting the pizzas on the kitchen table, Natasha and Clint were already loading their plates. Thor and Steve came next, and each got three whole pieces. Bruce came up from the lab and only got one slice. Then Tony got is and sat at the table between Natasha and Steve, eagerly biting into his pizza. They heard grumbling as Loki shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He was wearing his leather pants still, but had slipped on one a black "Darth Maul" t-shirt. The shirt was tight, but not exceedingly so, it just showed off the tiny waist and bony hips that Loki sported.

Tony tried not to drool.

* * *

**So0 review because it is like crack to me. **

**And finally…the plot is moving along…a lot actually. Hope you guys like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay. I love you guys… Lol. And I really loved your reviews. They made me smile.**

**And don't you just love updates? **

**And now we continue.**

* * *

**(Just after Tony flees from Loki's room.)**

Stark was really pushing his limits. Not that Loki didn't enjoy the attention but… He was started to doubt the whole "Seduce Stark" plan. That would ruin Tony's reputation. His reputation wasn't exactly a clean one…But it was full of bodacious women. And Loki definitely didn't fit under that category.

He was a God, more or less. A Frost Giant. Someone who had tried to rule over mankind. And probably had a mental stability issue. Loki wasn't used to the way Tony had been touching him. He'd woken up when Tony's hands found his back, but had laid silent, too surprised and perplexed to question the billionaire. He couldn't hold in his sighs and moans. Tony had the hands of a _god,_ metaphorically speaking. They were gently, yet firm, and rubbed all the right spots that just made Loki _mewl _in delight.

Loki was used to the touches that were careless, too rough (not that he minded roughness on occasion), and…just lusty. Loki had never been one for Asgardian parties, mostly because that had usually been what he was greeted with.

Every man that was too drunk to fear the "wrath of Odin" just _loved_ to feel up the youngest prince.

Loki sighed and sat up in bed. These were not good things to dwell on, for they usually put him in one of his "You were made to kneel" moods. He stood and plucked his green shirt off the floor. He threw it into the dirty laundry basket with disgust. He was used to almost _never _wearing the same thing for too long. And actually was very grateful for Tony buying him all his new things.

He walked over to his closet, that seemed unnecessarily large, and picked a random t-shirt off a hanger. Pulling, it over his head, he strolled back into his room. He had a feeling that everyone was gathering. It was just a hint of intuition. Part of his basic magical abilities that he hadn't lost.

He almost contemplated going back to bed, but his stomach rumbling made him decide.

* * *

He grumbled as he entered the kitchen and nearly laughed out loud when Tony's jaw dropped. The shirt was fitting, he knew, but apparently Tony really like seeing his hips. Maybe he had a hip fetish? Loki put that tidbit of information in the back of his mind for now. He daintily picked up a piece of pizza and sat in between Steve and Bruce. Tony glanced around.

"Um, an old friend of mine, Reed Richards, or Mr. Fantastic, is having a benefit tomorrow. He wants us to come and meet his team, The Fantastic Four. So, I'm not taking no for an answer. Its at seven. Oh, and Loki, you're coming too."

Loki sputtered and choked on his drink. "What are you talking about, Stark? I-I cant be seen with you guys…"

"And why not? You agreed to be here with us, so you're coming. And if you try to get out of it, I will drag you there." Tony demanded. He really wasn't taking no for an answer. Natasha sighed and mentally started thinking of ideas for hiding weapons beneath the skin-tight dress she was no-doubtedly going to wear. Loki sighed, and shivered as he suddenly got a very bad feeling about the event.

* * *

**And yes, I know this chapter kinda sucks. At least, I think it did. My brain is sort of dead at the moment and I don't know why. :p Hope ya like it though. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. So…my dog is really annoying. So…Im ignoring him and writing. Which is good for you guys. **

**Oh…and I recently discovered a HP ship that I am now obsessed with. **

**Tom Marvolo Riddle x Harry Potter. Its so deliciously forbidden. :DD**

**But, yea. So on with the story. **

* * *

**(Night of the party. 6:00 pm.)**

Loki was decidedly not happy about being forced to go to this party. He didn't want to socialize with these petty mortals. Sure, he could cause a bit of mischief here and there, but then what? Then, he guessed, they would leave. But, of course, they'd have an added house guest because Loki figured it was practically scandalous for Tony Stark to leave a party _without _a bimbo on his arm.

What was he even supposed to wear? Well, that problem was solved when he found an old black blazer in the back of his closet. He figured it had once been Tony's. He knew it wasn't the type of event for leather pants, so he peeled them off and searched in his dressers for a pair of what Tony had called "skinny jeans". He found a black pair, and pulled them on. He pursed his lips and inspected himself in the mirror. He actually quite liked them.

He strolled back to his closet and picked out a nice white t-shirt. He pulled it on and slipped the blazer on over it, not bothering to do-up any of the buttons. He wasn't going to dress himself up, because he knew everyone there was going to be dressed elegantly. And he wasn't much one for fitting in. So, he tossed the shiny black dress shoes behind him and slipped on his new pair of plain green converse high-tops. Quite satisfied with his "careless" look that was bound to call attention to him, he glided downstairs to wait for the others.

Bruce was downstairs first. He tensed when he caught sight of Loki, practically draped over the couch, but relaxed with a sigh. If the man wanted them dead, they'd be dead already. Bruce had no doubt that even without powers, Loki could easily do away with all of them in their sleep or something.

Loki inspected Bruce's outfit, and was pleasantly gifted to the sight of a sleek black suit. Loki laughed as he caught sight of the green tie, the same shade of green as the hulk. Bruce glanced down at the tie and back up to Loki's laughter.

"Tony's idea of a joke." He stated simply. That made Loki laugh harder. Steve and Clint came down the steps next, both dressed in suits similar to Bruce's. They were themed ties as well. Steve's was an American Flag pattern and Clint's had the same pattern as his "Hawkeye" vest. Loki lost it. Steve and Clint sat with Bruce, and rolled their eyes. Tony had given them all ties for events like these, and they all had to admit, it was pretty funny. Natasha carefully made her way down the steps in a black skirt and short blazer, with a red shirt underneath. Loki had to admit she looked nice, and Clint's cat-call agreed with him. Natasha gave them all a threatening smile as she slipped a sheathed knife into her boot. Loki chuckled, for the woman was quite innovative. She came towards them, and sat beside Clint.

"Where's Thor and Tony?" She asked.

"Here." Thor called, as he came down the steps, tightening his tie. It was covered in lightning. Loki couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Then Tony came down the steps.

Loki's jaw dropped. Stark…cleaned up good. He was in plain black dress pants with fancy black dress shoes. His shirt was just a plain white button up and his Arc Reactor shone brightly through the fabric. Tony walked up to Loki and kicked his shoes lightly.

"Nice." He commented. Loki blushed, but he didn't know why, "I try." Tony laughed at that. He glanced at his watch and cursed.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" The Avengers all stood and made their way to the door. They were taking Tony's black limo, for it was the only car other than a black S.H.I.E.L.D. van that would hold them all. Loki purposely walked as slowly as he could, making Tony glare at him playfully.

"Come on, grumpy pants, you're gonna make us late." He urged. Loki just gave him a dead-panned look and walked even slower. Tony sighed and walked over to Loki, putting an arm behind his shoulders, and sweeping his legs out from under him with his other arm. Loki shrieked…in a very manly way… And Tony carried him bridal style out the door ignoring Loki's fists and loud protests. Natasha shut the door behind them and tried to contain her laughter. Clint and Bruce were leaning on the hood of the limo, laughing their asses off. Steve was chuckling quietly, trying not to be rude to Loki, forever the perfect gentleman. And Thor just gave the two men an odd look, chuckling at his brothers obviously over-dramatic discomfort.

"Tony Stark! Put me down, NOW! Or I swear I'll- I'll-" Loki hollered from Tony's arms. Tony laughed out loud. "Do what, Princess? Cause how I see it, I have the upper hand."

And that was that. Tony set Loki down and they all climbed into the limo. Before they left though, Tony tapped the dividing window and it slowly lowered.

"Hey, Happy?" Tony asked his driver. "Yes, Sir?"

"Is the portable Iron Man suit in the car? Just to be sure?" He asked.

Happy held up a silver and red case. "You're good, sir." Tony nodded and sat back again.

"Good." He stated. Loki noticed the worried look that Tony tried to hide as they pulled out.

* * *

**And I just have to let you know that, my dog jumped up into my lap halfway through this. He's so cute… :p And yup. Hope ya like it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS IN EXISTANCE: REVIEW. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't know what building to have the Ball in so I looked up New York Museums on Google Images and Metropolitan Museum of Art popped up. I loved the way it looked, so I picked that. Oh, and I'm making up the inside of the building cuz…..I don't know what the inside really looks like. **

**OH MY DEAR ODIN, my minions, you must see this: ** art/Look-at-me-animation-265079645

**It is sooooo ADORABLE.**

* * *

The limo pulled up and came to a slow stop. As they stepped out, it was like a wave came over the crowd of people. Cameras flashed, fans screamed, and reporters swarmed. Loki paled slightly and caught Tony's eye. The taller man grinned reassuringly and wrapped an arm around Loki protectively. He leaned in close and whispered in Loki's ear, "I got your back."

Loki straightened his back and put on a smile for the cameras. "Always give at least one small interview at these gigs." Tony muttered as he led Loki towards the reporters.

"Tony! Tony! How can you calmly associate yourself with someone that so eagerly tried to kill you and your team?" A tall, blonde reporter questioned. The others became a bit quieter to hear his answer. Tony sighed, gave Loki's middle a small squeeze.

"You know…He's quite charming when he wants to be." He stated, flashing a quick smile, and pulling Loki away quickly. They entered the huge marble building together. Loki looked up and read 'Metropolitan Museum of Art'. For a Midgardian building, it was quite regal and beautiful. The other Avengers were already inside, and probably by instinct, they gathered in the lobby.

"So," Someone called from nearby, "This is you team, Tony?" A man with salt-and-pepper hair came over, a pretty blonde woman on his arm. Loki noticed their wedding bands. Tony smiled and finally removed his arm from around Loki to give the other man a one-armed hug. He turned to the Avengers.

"Guys, this is Reed. Mr. Fantastic. And this is his wife, Sue, The Invisible Woman. And Reed, Sue, this is my team…and Loki." Everyone exchanged smiles and hand-shakes and then the others turned their attention on Loki, who blushed under their gazes.

"God of Mischief?" Sue questioned. Loki straightened his back and stood a bit taller. "Yes."

"I have a feeling you'll like Johnny." She stated, smiling warmly. Loki couldn't help but smile back at her. As the god of lies, he could sense how _true _this woman and her husband were. Just then, a blonde youth and a man that looked to be made of stone walked up, hand in hand. That earned them a few odd glances.

"What about me?" the blonde boy asked, slinging an arm around Sue. Everyone could see the similar facial features.

"I was just saying that you and Loki would probably get along well." Sue answered, shrugging his arm off. He squinted at Loki and looked him up and down.

"And why's that?" He asked. Loki chuckled. Sue smiled, "Because he's the Norse God of Mischief."

"Oh… That's awesome! Hi, I'm Johnny Storm and this is my boyfriend Ben." He introduced, shaking Loki's hand. Loki inspected the man of stone. Despite his icy exterior, it warmed Loki's heart to see the couple. They were such an odd pairing…but somehow they seemed to radiate love.

After that, everyone seemed to disperse. Tony led Loki to the bar and ordered to drinks. Loki sipped his cautiously as Tony threw his back.

"Okay, come on. Toss it back." Tony demanded. Loki sighed and did just that, cringing at the immediate burn in the back of his throat. Tony burst into laughter. Loki glared.

"I'm sorry but..Haha! Y-You made the cutest face!" Tony laughed. Loki pouted and crossed his arms.

"Well, _sorry, _for not liking your horrible drinks. The ale on Asgard was much sweeter." Loki defended himself. Tony stopped laughing and put his hands on Loki's shoulders. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll order you something sweet next time. But, right now, we're dancing."

"Wait- What?" Loki questioned as Tony dragged him onto the dance floor. Tony recognized the song starting as 'Fucking Perfect' by Pink. Tony twirled Loki around against his will and they started dancing amongst the crowd.

They didn't notice the man in the corner of the room, watching them with a scowl on his shadowed face.

Three songs later, Tony led Loki back to the bar, both of them laughing. Both stopped though, when three rather bodacious women came up to Tony and started flirting. Loki scoffed and turned away as Tony flirted back shamelessly. Had they not just danced together? Had they not bonded over the last few days? And yet, here they were, with Loki leaning on the bar, sighing, and Tony flirting away with three bimbos. It was when Tony's hand rested on one of the blonde women's thighs that Loki'd had enough. He scoffed and walked away.

Heading towards the bathroom, Loki didn't notice the man following him. He pushed open the door and went immediately to the sinks, wetting his hands and rubbing his face. 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles was playing quietly in the background. Loki sighed and looked up at the mirror. There was a man behind him.

As the man stepped forward, the shadows fell from his face like a veil and Loki gulped. Von Doom.

Well, shit. Doom rushed forward behind Loki and slammed his forehead into the glass mirror. The glass shattered and Doom threw Loki backwards. Loki hit a bathroom stall door and slipped to the floor. Doom smirked and knelt in front of Loki, running a hand up his thigh. Loki gulped weakly as his head throbbed numbly. He could feel blood dripping down his face but couldn't lift his arms when he tried. The music seemed to drown out everything but Doom's words. Time seemed to slow as Loki glanced around the bathroom, looking for anything to defend himself with.

"I've waited for this. Oh, I'm going to kill you slowly." He hissed, ripping Loki up off the ground. He slammed Loki up against the marble wall, holding him there by his throat.

"But why kill me…when I can give you something…much more worth-while?" Loki choked out, raising an eyebrow. He ran a suggestive hand down Doom's chest. Victor burst into crazed laughter. The lights flickered around them as he drew energy.

"Oh, naïve Loki…why would I let you give me something….that I can just _take."_ He snarled, throwing Loki to the ground. He pinned Loki there and threw a couple punches to his stomach to keep him quiet. Loki was really getting sick of being man-handled, he decided, as Von Doom picked him up and slammed him against the wall _again_. But this time he held him there with his body. He rutted against Loki roughly, without shame. Loki took Von Doom's brief distraction as an opportunity to escape. He just needed someone to see the distress he was in. He needed Tony. Or any one of the Avengers. Or his brother.

Loki slammed his knee up into Doom's groin and limped away as the man fell backwards. He'd just reached the door when Von Doom tackled him from behind and dragged him back. . .

* * *

Tony sighed and sent the girls away with small wave of his hand. They just…couldn't compete with his sarcasm. Like Loki. And they were blondes, with big boobs, and long legs. And for the life of him, Tony couldn't see anything appealing about them. He turned around, looking for Loki but found nothing. Where the hell was he? Tony spotted Thor a couple feet away, standing with Steve, both looking a bit awkward. He walked to them quickly.

"Hey, have you guys seen Loki?"

"You lost my brother, Man of Iron?" Thor questioned. Tony chuckled nervously.

"Not necessarily, Thor, buddy. But, uh, I just can't find him…" Tony rambled. Steve snorted, earning a glare from the billionaire.

"Well, when did you last see him?" Steve asked. "When we came back to the bar after dancing. These three girls walked up and when I sent them away, I turned around and he was gone." Tony explained. Thor sighed and hung his head.

"Tony, my brother isn't much one for being ignored. He probably just went to seek entertainment somewhere else." Thor said, looking around the room for his brother. Steve caught sight of Clint, Natasha, and Bruce and waved them over.

"Tony lost Loki." He stated. Natasha glared at Tony. "What? Tony, you better find him! Go check the bathrooms or something." She snarled. Tony paled. "Come with me."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"I-I think he's mad at me." He paled. Natasha laughed.

"He's a 5'6 twig…and you're scared of what he'll do because he's mad at you."

"This is Loki we're talking about."

"True."

And so, there expedition to the bathroom became a group mission. When they reached the bathroom door, Tony opened it cautiously. And his jaw promptly dropped open. His lips twisted into a nearly inhuman snarl. Thor growled behind him. Steve blushed, but bared his teeth in rage. Natasha became livid, hands curling into fists at her sides. Bruce's face became tinged green and his heart rate rose dangerously. Clint's hands balled into fists like Natasha and he growled too.

Loki was held against the marble wall by Victor Von Doom. Loki's hands were held above his head by one of Doom's hands and he was being kissed roughly by the larger man. Doom moved to Loki's throat and bit down hard, drawing blood. Loki cried out in pain, a bright red blush covering his cheeks.

"S-Stop! Please! What do you want from me? TONY, HELP ME!" Loki screamed, Von Doom paying him no mind, grinding their hips together.

Tony lost it. He launched himself forward and tackled Victor away from Loki, who slid down the wall and put his head in his hands, sobbing violently. Tony straddled Victor and began punching him non-stop. Tony felt the shift of bone and flesh as he broke Victor's nose but he didn't stop. How dare this bastard touch his Loki? How dare he even look at him the wrong way? How fucking _dare? _

Tony was eventually pulled off of Victor by Thor.

"Man of Iron, please stop, the man of Doom is asleep." Thor pleaded. Tony looked down at the bloody mess of Doom's face and saw that Thor was right. Tony wiped the blood off his knuckles on his pants and moved to kneel in front of Loki.

"Loki. . . I-I'm so sorry." Tony began, running a blood-stained hand through his hair. Loki looked up at him and gulped. Suddenly, Loki lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, holding on as if there was no tomorrow. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and held him tightly. He couldn't believe he'd been so ignorant.

The other Avengers stared at the damage Tony had done to Von Doom. And, damn. Steve had once asked Tony what he was without the armor…well, he was still pretty damn scary. Doom's nose was cracked sideways, his mouth bleeding. There was a big gash across his forehead and blood coated his face. It was a slightly disgusting face.

Steve was pissed. Back in his day, if this had happened to a woman, Doom would probably have been beaten nearly to death. This was something people just didn't _do _without severe consequences.

Natasha was still livid. She knew damn well what it felt like to be…touched like that. Only, she had the training she needed to get away from those men. Loki didn't have any of that intense training. He was used to relying on his magic to get him out of situations.

Bruce was trying to control his heart rate. He glanced at Loki's bleeding, bruised body and nearly had to leave the room. Bruce had always been one to want to protect people, and this just made him so _angry_.

Clint was angry too. Sure, Loki had taken over his mind…but you couldn't help but like the guy when he wasn't being a cocky bastard.

Tony held onto Loki and slowly stood, scooping the small god up into his arms.

That was when the Fantastic Four rushed in.

"Tony! What happened? Our sensors only picked up Victor's presence just now." Reid said, inspecting the scene.

"It's fine, Reid. Von Doom was just here for Loki…but we got it."

* * *

Tony never let go of Loki the whole way home.

When they got to the Mansion, Tony led the group down into the med room, laying Loki on the metal table. Despite Loki's weak protests, Tony had Bruce connect him to an IV and give him some sedatives.

"Loki, its for the best, okay? Bruce is going to take care of you. You'll be fine. I-I promise I wont leave the whole time. I'll be here when you wake up. You're mortal now. We just need to make sure that you're not bleeding internally or something." Tony explained, holding onto Loki's pale hand. Loki blinked slowly and cleared his throat before letting out a horrible, wet cough. He licked his bloody lips and sighed.

"D-Don't leave, Tony…" And his hand went limp in Tony's. His eyes closed and he passed out.

Tony nearly puked when Bruce ripped open Loki's shirt after shooing the others from the room, saying he needed as much space as possible. Loki's usually white skin, was splattered with dark purple and black bruises. His hips had lighter purple bruises. The bruises were green around the edges.

Tony had to turn away.

* * *

**Yea for really long updates. :P **

**Pretty please, review my pretties. And I saw a gif on tumblr of Tom Hidlleston with cat ears and a cat tail. My brain imploded. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I love updating…. :p And, real quick, don't you think that if someone sat down on the couch that was covered in dog puke, you'd at least f*cking tell them? Yea. Well, my whole immediate family didn't feel the need to. **

**So, I'm writing to try and calm myself down so I don't go on a murderous rampage. :D **

**Hulk much? Ps… I'm listening to Mumford and Sons "The Cave" on loop. I LOVE IT.**

**!**

* * *

It took Bruce three whole hours to make sure that Loki was okay. He was lucky. There was not internal bleeding. Intensive bruises, small scrapes and some patches of raw skin were the worst of it. His forehead was stitched up and covered with a large strip of gauze wrapped around his forehead like a bandanna.

Tony received a call on his phone while Loki slept. It had been Reid, explaining that Victor was now in their facilities, about to be questioned. Reid told Tony that they hoped that they'd be able to find out where Loki's scepter was.

When Loki finally woke up, groaning in pain as the meds wore off. He glanced around the medical room, and caught sight of Tony, passed out in an uncomfortable-looking chair. Loki sat up and immediately regretted it. His sight blurred as tears gathered in his eyes. His head throbbed and his ribs ached sharply. Loki let out a sharp cry of pain and Tony bolted awake.

"Loki! You're awake! Are you okay? What are you doing?" He asked, still looking half-asleep. Loki growled.

"What does it look like, Stark?" He demanded. Tony just sighed rushed to the side of the bed to help him up. Loki blinked and rubbed at his eyes and glanced around again. He realized he wasn't in the med room, but his own room. Their was an IV set up beside his bed and the clear tube was pumping fluids into his body.

"Loki…I…Are you okay?" Tony asked, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Well, obviously not, Stark, I-" Loki quipped.

"No, I mean…Are you really _okay?_" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his hands on Loki's shoulder, making the smaller man look at him. Loki gulped and pushed Tony's hands away.

"I-I'm fie…Why wouldn't I be? You…you saved me just in time." Loki laughed quietly, "My hero."

Tony tried not to tackle Loki right then and there. There was something about Loki calling him _his._

Loki looked up at Tony through his thick, black lashes. Tony gulped and unconsciously leaned closer. Loki arched his back a little, putting their chests together. His hands snaked their way over Tony's broad shoulders, around his neck, and up into his thick hair. Their breathing turned shallow as Loki leaned in as close as he could without their lips actually meeting. Their breath mingled, their eyes locked, and Tony wound his hands around Loki's tiny waist. Loki swore the whole universe paused to stare as their lips slowly met. It was just a ghosting of lips but it was everything to Loki. Tony's arms suddenly tightened and he shifted around on the bed so that he was lying right beside Loki. He held Loki so closely.

Their lips met again and Loki was lost. Their lips molded together perfectly. He gasped when Tony's tongue brushed his lips open, before twirling around his own tongue.

Loki pulled on Tony's hair sharply, making the larger man groan deeply.

Then, Loki realized the situation they were still in. He felt the sharp pull of the IV in his arm and hissed in pain, leaning away from Tony.

"What is it?" Tony asked, worried. Loki sighed, "Nothing. I was just pulling on the…um…the…plastic tube." Loki explained, not sure what to call the thing.

Tony chuckled, "Its an IV. Its pumping fluids into you to keep you hydrated, but Bruce said it'll probably be gone the next time you wake up."

Tony settled himself into the pillows more and moved Loki so he partly laid on his chest.

"Sleep. I'll be here." Tony said, running his hand through Loki's hair soothingly. He wrapped his arms around Loki as he let out a sigh.

Loki closed his eyes and gave a quick peck to Tony's cheek before settling back on his chest.

"Thank you, Stark."

* * *

**Soo….Just a quickie to establish their… FIRST KISSSSS! D'awww wasn't it adorable? I know… :D**

**Reviews are Loki love…so shower him with love that burns with the passion of the sun! … Idk, I get weird when I feel murderous…. :/**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I was on tumblr…lookin at some Hiddlesworth. My friend was sitting beside me, her name is Ashley… She glances at a gif of Tom and it kinda looks like he's screaming in joy… And she goes "…He has a big mouth." And right above that gif is porn… I LAUGHED SO HARD. And the whole time she's like ". . . -_-. . .I didn't mean it like that."**

* * *

Reid POV-ish.

Reid was standing with his family in front of the cell that Doom knelt in. He was finally awake. Reid was surprised that Tony could do that much damage. But, he'd seen Tony and Loki dancing. It wasn't hard to tell they had feelings for each other. And when Tony loved something, _no one_ was allowed to fuck with it.

Johnny walked up to the bars.

". . .You're lucky I didn't get a hold of you. I know damn well how low your heat tolerance is." He snapped his fingers, making a flame twirl around his hand threateningly. Ben reached out and pulled Johnny back by his arm.

"Calm down, kid." He sighed. Sue stepped forward.

"Tell us where Loki's scepter is." She pleaded. Doom laughed, giving them all chills.

"I'll let you know….in due time." He chuckled. Johnny lunged forward and shot a small fireball at Doom. It hit him in the stomach and he jerked backwards with a yelp.

"Tell us now, slimy bastard!" Johnny yelled, glaring at Doom.

"Johnny! Ben, please just get him out of here." Sue scolded and commanded. Ben nodded and picked Johnny up, carrying the snarling boy out of the room. Reid sighed and made his way up to the cell, standing beside Sue.

"Victor, why…?" He asked. Victor smiled, more like barred his teeth at them.

"Because Loki is _mine_!" He snarled, "I have his scepter, his magic! He should be pleading on his knees for his power back! Yet all the little shit does is go crawling to his brother and that bastard Tony Stark! He _should _be mine!"

Reid and Sue were shocked into silence. Doom wasn't even paying them any attention. He was staring off into space, gripping the bars so hard his knuckles were white.

"Victor…" Sue began, but she didn't seem to know what to say for once.

"Wow." Someone laughed behind them. Reid and Sue whirled around to see Director Fury. How the man had gotten into the locked room without any alarms going off was beyond them, but with Fury, there were some things you just _didn't _question. Like how he lost his eye…Even though Tony had tried a couple times.

Doom flinched when he saw the man.

"Not only have you pissed Tony Stark off….but, quite frankly, me too. You wont be getting off so easily this time, Doom." Fury informed, slowly walking forward. Doom paled.

"Let off easily…? Haha….You actually think you can keep me from him? I will have Loki…no matter what _'shields' _you put him behind. No matter who you have protecting him… Not even Stark himself can keep me away from what is _mine._" Doom threatened, glaring at them all with crazed eyes.

"Oh, God.. I-I cant.." Sue gasped, hurrying from the room. Fury laughed, though, making both Reid and Doom flinch.

"Don't you get it, Doom? We've passed you wanting Loki… You will never even see him again. I don't care about you're _feelings_, and neither do any of the Avengers. Now, you will tell us where Loki's scepter is and what will return his magic or we will be forced to use excessive force." Fury growled, and Reid could tell he was about to live up to his name.

Doom gulped. ". . .Fine…but I-I am not sure if it'll return his magic.."

!

* * *

Bruce POV-ish

Bruce walked into Loki's room and nearly snorted. The other Avengers filed in behind him, curious as to how Loki was doing. Bruce was glad that Thor had taken a small trip to Asgard to gather his "friends" so they could better protect Loki.

Tony and Loki were passed out together on the bed. Loki was half-laying on Tony's chest and the billionaire's arms were wrapped tightly around the smaller man's waist. Bruce crept forward and went to Loki's side of the bed. He reached over and gently took the God's arm. He took the IV out as quickly as he could, but Loki still whimpered in his sleep.

Then, they all leaned back and stared at the two men. Tony was smiling in his sleep. Loki was practically burrowed into Tony's chest, the blue glow of the Arc Reactor lighting up his face eerily.

"As much as I hate to admit it, because Loki went all "mind-control" on me, they're cute." Clint whispered. Natasha chuckled quietly and shook her head. Bruce smiled, he was happy for his friends. He figured he could count Loki as his friend. He really proven himself in the last few days, surprisingly. He really fit in around the house. He was kinda like a house-cat…with homicidal tendencies. And it was rare to see Tony really happy. And for the past few days, he'd smiled more than the others had ever seen. Steve was happy too. Tony made fun of him less when he was happy.

Just then, there was a great BOOM of thunder and rain started pouring. Loki immediately shot up with a girly yelp. Tony sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead.

"Loki?" He mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Loki practically leapt into Tony's arms as lightning streaked across the sky.

Clint, Bruce, and Steve tried not to laugh. Natasha didn't even try to stop laughter from bursting from her. She wiped a tear from her cheek and straightened up.

"Well, Thor's home. Let's go greet our new house-guests." She said, walking from the room. Tony squinted, "Um, what?" Steve sighed.

"Thor brought some of his friends from Asgard to help us protect Loki from Doom." He explained.

"Oh joy.." Loki groaned, slipping out of bed. He was only wearing a pair of low-slung black sweat pants and briefly wondered who had dressed him. Tony stood beside him and seemed to examine him before scooping him up into his arms. Loki yelped in shock.

"Tony! What are you doing?" He demanded, quickly wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

"Well, you are much too weak to be frolicking around here like you usually do, so, I'm carrying you." Tony explained. Loki smacked Tony's chest and pouted.

"I don't frolic."

"You're right. You strut!" Tony laughed.

* * *

**Bahahah… Cookies to anyone who guesses who came back with Thor. Virtual, of course.**

**Much love, Kamryn. And to my new fiancé, Kourtnee. I WUV YOU. Aka: Draculora-Lovely. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

EternalNight435

yuki-souma

Autobot Firekat

**They all guessed right! Yay! Virtual cookies are raining down on you. :p**

**Its Hogun, Volstag, Fandral, and Lady Sif. :p And I recently decided to have Odin come with just for a quick visit. PS: This chapter gets exciting. :p and I realized something. Tony and Loki are just like the dogs from the Lady and The Tramp. :DD**

**!**

* * *

Tony carried Loki, followed by everyone else, out to the living room. Thor and five other people were just coming inside. Thor turned to the group and smiled brightly.

"Friends! This is Tony, the one holding my brother, Steve, the blonde one that's blushing, Natasha, the red-head, Clint, the one that's always beside Natasha, and Bruce, the one with the purple shirt." Thor said, pointing to each Avenger in turn. Then Thor turned to the Asgardians.

He put an arm around a very pretty dark-haired woman. "This is Lady Sif, Goddess of War!"

He went to a man dressed in blue and white, with black hair and a cool mustache. "This is Hogun!"

He went to a very handsome blonde man, "This is Fandral!"

Then he went to a…rather fat, red-headed man with a very full beard. "This is Volstag!"

And then, he turned to a man dressed in golden armor with a full white beard and a golden patch over his eye. Thor turned to his friends.

"And this…is my father, Odin!" He announced. Loki punched Tony in the ribs to make him let go, and landed on his feet with the grace of a panther. He stalked forward a couple feet.

"Father. How good to see you again…When was the last time we saw each other? Oh, yes, now I remember! When I let go, on that bridge. Tell me, did you mourn?" Loki's voice was smooth and calm. His eyes were crazed though. Tears gathered in the corner but didn't dare spill over, onto his cheeks. Odin stepped forward as if angry.

"Loki, my son-" He began, but was cut off sharply by Loki.

"I AM NOT YOUR SON. I…am Laufeyson. I'm a frost-giant." Loki slowly turned an icy blue color. Pale blue patterns stood out from his skin, all over his body. Tony, who had seen them before, didn't flinch. But everyone else who hadn't seen them winced back a little bit. Loki gave out a cold laugh. His tears finally spilt over but they froze immediately. His red eyes were unwavering as he stared Odin down.

"Loki…I raised you. I fed you. I clothed you. I kept you safe…But you're right, you are not my son. And, as Asgardian laws state… You should be punished to the full extent of your crimes. You were a greedy, cruel boy and this has gone far enough!" Odin bellowed. Loki flinch harshly and fell to his knees weakly.

"You will stay here, under The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif's guard until I return with a decided on punishment. Goodbye, Thor." Odin whirled back through the glass doors and back onto the launch pad. With a flash of rainbow color, he was gone. As everyone stared, Tony moved forward and knelt beside Loki, putting an arm around him and lifting him off the floor so they stood together. Loki turned to Tony and through his arms around his neck, sobbing weakly into his chest. Tony slowly put his arms around Loki and pulled the smaller man even tighter against him. He leaned down and whispered soothing nothings into Loki's ear, as he slowly faded back to his normal color.

"Loki, brother, I- I am sure the punishment will not be that bad…" Thor started. Loki whirled around, out of Tony's arms.

"Not be that bad!" He hissed, glaring at Thor as he thought the Thunder God was insane, "Let us just look at some of my past punishments, shall we? Lets look at how I'm treated by the All-Father! …He rides Sleipnir, my son, around like some common mule! He tied me up with my own child's entrails and let acidic blood drip onto me! He allowed for my LIPS TO BE SOWN SHUT, you ignorant git!" Loki screamed.

The Midgardians were horrified. How could a father do that to his hypothetical son? The Agardians were similarly horrified, but less so. They had been present for most of that. Loki glared at Thor.

Loki stormed out of the room in his rage. Tony didn't know what to do. Then Natasha nudged him, "Go to him, you idiot." She whispered. Tony ran up the stairs after Loki.

That was when Director Fury walked in, holding Loki's scepter. Thor beamed, "My brother will be so happy! I'll go get him and Tony."

Loki ran into the room and nearly ran into Fury, who handed the scepter to him quickly. Loki looked like a kid on Christmas morning. That was, until almost nothing happened. The blue orb near the tip of the scepter glowed brighter for a moment and then went back to normal. Tony walked in slowly and put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Loki…"

"Don't, Stark."

"Oh, so now I'm just Stark, again?"

"…Tony, don't."

"You should know by now that I'm not that great of a listener." Tony laughed, stepping forward to hug Loki's shoulders. Loki sighed and dropped his scepter to the floor with a metallic clang. He turned in Tony's arms and put his hands in the billionaire's hair. Loki brought their lips together and Tony smiled into the kiss, moving his arms to Loki's waist.

Thor tried not to growl. If the Man of Iron made his brother happy….then so be it. He sighed and stared at the two. Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstag stared as well. Loki hadn't ever been one for PDA but he didn't seem to give a damn at the moment. Fury scoffed and mumbled to himself, "Why didn't I expect this?"

Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Bruce just smiled at each other like they had somehow been trying to push the two together for a while and now they felt accomplished.

That was when Doom crashed through the window. He leapt to his feet and ripped Loki from Tony's arms in the midst of the chaos. Everyone froze as Doom held some type of knife against Loki's neck.

"Move, and he dies." Doom hissed. Fury growled along with Thor and Tony.

"How did you get away?" Fury snarled. Doom laughed.

"You called those people your "best". Were you lying or was that truly it. The jet didn't even make it halfway to your carrier-thing." Doom laughed. Loki struggled for a moment while it seemed Doom was distracted but when the knife stabbed deep enough to draw a single line of crimson down his throat, he froze.

"Loki!" Tony yelled, glaring daggers at Doom. The man laughed and held tighter to Loki, who squirmed desperately. Loki eyed his fallen scepter and reached out a hand, as if calling it to him. He strained desperately. Doom noticed what he was doing and threw him to the ground suddenly, landing a quick kick to his already bruised ribs. Loki screamed, and writhed on the ground, holding his abdomen. Doom turned back to the others.

"You cant stop me from taking him.." He laughed, "He's mine! And no filthy, bastard _Stark, _is going to change that! I am the KING of Latveria! Its mine just as Loki is!" Doom yelled, making everyone but Fury flinch. Tony growled as his name was mentioned.

Loki had stilled on the ground and glanced at Doom's back from where he lay. He slowly inched forward and reached out for his scepter. The metal slowly moved about an inch towards Loki. Loki barred his teeth and strained for the metal handle.

The metal gave a quick lurch and ended up in Loki's hands. Loki leapt up from the ground and moved to kill Doom.

"NO! Loki, heroes don't kill!" Bruce shouted, before slapping his hands over his mouth. Doom looked at him, confused. Loki laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a hero." He hissed. Loki grabbed Doom's shoulder with one hand and rammed his scepter through Doom's chest with the other. He let Doom fall to the ground in a bloody mess, pulling his scepter from its fleshy sheath with a welt squelch. A green glow emanated from Doom's fallen body and moved to glow around Loki, who flexed his fingers and laughed gleefully.

"I have my magic back!" He shouted happily. Tony rushed forward and hugged Loki, twirling him around.

Fury walked forward and kicked Doom's shoulder cautiously. "Well, this is gonna mean a lot of paperwork for someone."

* * *

**So yea…. :D I have the plot all figured out. The rest of the story will be like a settling period. And then I have an idea for a sequel but only if you guys want it.. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Omg… I love you guys! All of my reviews are amazing I just wanna hug every last one of you!**

**And my idea for the sequel is Mpreg…but if any of you have any other ideas, let me know…**

**! Totally listening to Cartoon Chick by Asher Roth. It so horrible… xD**

* * *

It was a whole week before Odin came back. The Avengers found that they really like Thor's friends. Natasha and Sif were the best of friends, Clint and Hogun were always together, practicing their aim, and surprisingly enough, Bruce and Fandral were damn near inseparable, Volstag was pretty much friends with everybody. He was like a giant teddy bear.

The only reminder of Doom's past presence were a couple yellowing bruises on Loki's ribs, and the very faint smell of bleach in the living room, from Tony's robots getting the blood stains out of the carpet.

Everyone was happy, content, even if the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif admitted they were a bit home-sick.

When Odin showed up, everyone had been sitting in the living room, that now had more couches, to accommodate everyone comfortably. They were watching Brokeback Mountain, much to the amusement of Loki and Tony who were nearly in hysterics with everyone's reactions. Steve's whole face was pink and he kept looking around awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Thor was staring at the screen in confusion, an arm carelessly draped around Steve's shoulders. Bruce and Fandral were discreetly holding hands. Clint and Hogun were casually shooting darts from the couch. Natasha and Sif were discussing their hair and how stupid boys could be quietly. And Loki sat on Tony's lap, with the billionaire's arms wrapped around him tightly.

When Odin showed up, there was a loud boom and a bright flash of light from outside on the launch pad. Loki jumped up from the couch in fear. Tony grabbed Loki and held him close.

"Calm down, me and Thor aren't going to let anything happen to you." Tony said reassuringly. Loki gulped and looked up at Tony with fear in his eyes.

"And what are we? Chopped liver? Speaking of…I wouldn't mind some right about now…" Volstag laughed, clapping a huge hand down on Loki's shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

Odin walked in, with a smile on his face.

"My sons!" He called, striding forward to envelope Thor in a hug. He looked to Loki, smile still on his face.

"Son…" He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Loki choked on a sob and ran forward to join in on the family hug. Thor and Odin seemed so big and bright when compared to tiny Loki, standing between them, being hugged lovingly. When they separated, Odin held his smaller son's shoulders.

"That Fury man, he told me all about what you did. You will not be punished, my son. You are a hero, you ridded the Midgardians of a tyrant! I am proud of you my son." They hugged again and all was well…

Then, about twenty minutes later, everyone was mingling, Tony was leisurely pouring people drinks like he had a bartenders license. Loki walked up to him slowly and they shared a deep kiss, not caring about all the eye-rolling they got in response. Then Odin cleared his throat. Shit. Loki had forgotten that his father wasn't all that aware of him Tony's relationship.

"Uh…Father, this is Tony. Tony….is my…um.." Loki trailed off, not sure what to call Tony, who chuckled.

"I'm his boyfriend." He smiled charmingly.

"You saved my son's life?" he questioned. "Yes." Tony answered.

"You love him?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Yes."

"…Very well, then. Loki, you must bring him to Asgard sometime. I'm sure your mother would love to meet him." Odin smiled. Loki chuckled and hugged Tony's waist happily.

And all was well.

For now.

* * *

**THE END! -ish…There's still the sequel to squeal about… And can I just say, I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY FOR ONCE! Im so proud of myself xD**

**But here is a preview of the sequel unless any of you have really good ideas:**

* * *

Loki let out a shuddering breath. He stumbled away from the marble sink, flinging the plastic stick away from him in pure fear. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Everything was going so perfectly, for once in his life.

Loki lifted his shirt and looked down at his stomach. He was no newbie to motherhood, but somehow, it was different this time, and he was scared.

* * *

**What do ya think? **


	16. AN: Sequel is up!

**The sequel is up! Its Mpreg… So yup.**

**I just want to thank all of my reviewers for your support and wonderful compliments. You guys are amazing. I love you all. **

**:D …and just as I was writing this..Guess what song happened to start playing?**

**Yep. The stories namesake. Chokechain by 30h!3.… I almost exploded. It was awesome. **

**But yea… GO TO THE SEQUEL AND REVIEEEEEEWWWWWW! **

**Much Love, Kamryn. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please check out my Frostiron one-shots series. All the one-shots are unrelated to each other. Please review on them and tell me what you guys think. **

**Yes, this is total shameless self-advertising but damn it, I crave the reviews of those I write for. And I have a feeling the lovely peoples who read this story will love the one-shots. Some are kinda dark but Loki always makes everything better. :D**


End file.
